


Underestimating Tony Stark

by Fabelhaft (Blue_Blood_Monarch)



Series: My Boys Need A Damn Break [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Competent Tony Stark, Dangerous Tony Stark, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Mention of Blood and Murder, Murder, Tony Stark Will Not Be Underestimated, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Blood_Monarch/pseuds/Fabelhaft
Summary: They never suspect that Tony, arrogant, narcisistic, civillian, Tony would be the most dangerous Avenger.They will pay for that with their lives.





	Underestimating Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to find the motivation to write lately, so I decided to try and create a little something to get me back into the groove. 
> 
> (I wrote this in like five minutes, so be kind lmao)

It took them a surprisingly long time to draw blood. It seemed that they were content with the bruises that bloomed along his skin, painting it in hues of blues and purples.

It was pathetic, really. A waste his time, a thing more precious and infinitely more valuable than their measly, miserable lives.

They sneered, their verbal abuse as weak as their punches; blunt and lacking sophistication and originality.

It was _boring._

Tony was _bored_.

"The Avengers will never find you in time," they crooned, accompanied by the slow drag of the knife across his cheek. "You'll be a corpse in the bottom of a river before they even realise you're missing."

It had been at least an hour by that point, and the tang of blood filled the air. Heavy and potent, it made his head swim with a sudden thirst. A _need_. For more of it, for the primal satisfaction it brought to see blood splattered across his knuckles, crusting on his shoes as it pooled at his feet.

He grinned, sharp and wicked, it promised danger, _death_.

As usual, though, they didn't recognise it. Didn't _see_ it.

_Nobody does._

_Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._

_So easy to hide behind the mask._

_They never look beneath the surface, always underestimate._

_That's why they all die._

"I don't _need_ the Avengers," he promised, eyes shining with a sharp glint. "But you're right. They _will_ come too late."

But it wouldn't be _his_ corpse in the river. No. It would be _theirs_.

Always theirs.

Never his.

_Stark men are made of iron._

Their ignorance, and their arrogance- the inability to see the man behind the Tony Stark persona that led then to underestimate him, think him the least dangerous Avenger- would be their _doom_.

They may be rotten men, ugly inside and out, but the pattern their blood made as he slit their throats was _beautiful_.


End file.
